


Skogsutflykt

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Emil
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Livet i armén är långt ifrån en dans på rosor för Emil. I synnerhet när hans medarbetare är ute efter att göra upplevelsen ännu värre för honom.





	Skogsutflykt

”Västerström!”

Emil stannade med skon halvt avdragen. Hans kapten kom in i barracken, tittade på honom och Emil visste vad som skulle komma. Han såg mot kaptenen, en stor karl som hade kunnat bryta honom på mitten och just nu såg ut som han ville det.

”Givakt när jag tilltalar dig, menige.”

Emil ställde sig upp, snubblade över skon han inte riktigt hade på foten. Kaptenen suckade och Emil såg på sina fötter.

”Du ska infinna dig i stallet om fem minuter, menige Västerström.”

Man skulle få en familj hade broschyrerna lovat. På sätt och vis stämde det, men han hade trott att det skulle vara annorlunda, bättre.

”Men det var ju Torstens tur.”

”Menige Andersson var tvungen att gå hem.”

”Men jag har gått av mitt pass.”

”Det spelar ingen roll, någon måste ta hand om hästarna.”

”Men...”

”Om du fortsätter vägra ser jag det som trots och slänger dig i arresten.”

Emil tystnade. Han hade redan tillbringat tillräckligt med tid där. Kaptenen vände ryggen mot honom och gick iväg. Emil sjönk ner på bänken och drog på sig skorna innan han gick till stallet. Det snöade ute, så hästarna spenderade mesta tiden inne vilket betydde extra mycket att mocka. Han öppnade stalldörren. Hästarna gnäggade välkomnande och han klappade dem.

”Jag ska bara byta till stövlar så ska jag städa åt er sen.”

Han bytte skor, tog grepen och skottkärran och satte igång att mocka. Han började längst ner och arbetade sig uppåt mot hovslagarboxen. Den hade inte blivit rengjord trots att reglerna sa att den skulle det så fort hästen blivit skodd. Han hämtade en spade och gick tillbaks till boxen. Tysta steg tycktes följa honom, men han antog att det var råttor. Han skulle precis ta upp skiten när något hårt slog honom i ryggen. Hans ena hand landade i avföringen, hans ansikte stannade precis ovanför. Hans mage slog en volt och han försökte resa sig, men det hårda träffade honom i bakhuvudet och han gled ner på golvet.

”Jag tror han vaknar.”

”Vi är inte klara!”

”Skynda på då.”

Emil stönade. Hela kroppen värkte. Något drog i hans ben, han kände något kallt tryckas mot det. Allt var kallt. Han huttrade. Lukten av hästföring fyllde hans näsborrar. I vanliga fall hade han inget emot den, men den var ovanligt intensiv, som om han hade ansiktet i det. Hans mage slog en ny volt och han vände huvudet åt sidan när det lilla han hade ätit till lunch tvingades upp. Han andades tungt, ville inte öppna ögonen. Han hade en misstanke om vad som hände och om han inte såg det skulle det kanske bli mindre hemskt.

”Försök inte låtsas att du sover, Västerström.”

Skratt ekade runt honom och han knep ihop ögonen. En hård sko träffade honom i sidan och han försökte dra sig undan. Han kunde inte. Han drog i repen som höll fast hans armar, kände hur de rev hans handleder. Hans andning blev snabbare, hans ben var också fastbundna.

”Du är en sån skit-pelle.”

Han öppnade ögonen, såg de andra rekryterna i en ring runt honom. De skrattade, pekade på honom.

”Skit-Pelle, Skit-Pelle.”

Han slöt ögonen igen.

”Har någon vattnet? Han måste tvättas!”

”Tvätt! Tvätt! Tvätt!” skallade omkring honom. Han hörde hur de flyttade sig, gjorde plats. Ljudet av vatten i en hink nådde hans öron bara sekunder innan skållhett vatten träffade hans bara kropp. Emil slog upp ögonen igen. Hela hans kropp brann och han skrek, kunde inte hålla tillbaks det. De skrattade och en ny hink träffade honom. Han skrek igen och drog i repen som band fast honom. Metall skrapade mot hans hud, rev sönder den, men han brydde sig inte, han var tvungen att komma loss.

”Visst har vi fått lära oss hur man tar hand om brännskador?”

Upphetsade tjoanden ekade, men Emil hörde dem knappt, hans hjärtslag ekade i hans öron. Han försökte se på dem, försökte se vad som skulle hända. Hans kropp darrade, han slutade försöka dra sig loss. Han slöt ögonen igen, den brinnande känslan började försvinna och ersattes av trötthet. Ett nytt upphetsat skrik hördes från hopen omkring honom, En sekund senare var allt Emil kunde känna kyla. Han skrek när iskallt vatten dumpades över hons krapp. Han kunde inte röra sig, hans muskler fungerade inte. Ytterligare en spann vatten hälldes över honom och kylan trängde in i honom, ända till märgen.

”Har du kul?”

Jan. Emil hade arbetat med honom under dagen. Emil försökte öppna munnen för att svara, men han skakade så mycket. Den frusna marken sammarbetade med vattnet och spred kylan snabbare genom hans lemmar.

”Sl-släpp loss mig.”

Alla hans muskler darrade, hans röst var ostadig. Han försökte dra i repen, men hans armar var stela och han kunde inte. Jan skrattade.

”Ta dig loss själv, Skit-Pelle.”

Han sparkade snö, jord och tallbarr över Emil's ansikte. Sen försvann de, allihopa. Emil såg på grenarna ovanför sig, såg himlen mellan dem och hur den blev mörkare. Han huttrade. Långsamt kändes hans lemmar varmare, hans kropp. Han försökte hålla sig vaken, men det blev svårare för varje sekund.

”Igen?”

Emil blinkade. Ett ansikte svävade ovanför honom. Han slöt ögonen igen, men något skakade honom, slog mot hans kind. Han kände det knappt.

”Inget verkar brutet den här gången, men jag är ingen läkare. Hur mår du?”

Emil försökte svara men fick bara fram ett stön.

”Det skulle kännas bättre om du svarade, men med tanke på omständigheterna tar jag vad jag får. Är du redo?”

Ansiktet svävade ovanför Emil igen, fler detaljer började framträda i det. Plötsligt satt han upp med en jacka över axlarna.

”Jag är inte stark nog för att bära dig, så du måste hjälpa till.”

Emil försökte röra på armarna, men han kunde knappt känna dem. Något varmt pressades mot hans ben. Händer. Han började kuna utröna detaljer i omgivningen. Händerna masserade hans ben, hans armar.

”Jag tror blodet börjar flyta igen nu.”

”mm...”

”Inga frostskador den här gången heller, du har tur idag.”

”eeeeh...”

”Ja, jo, tur är en definitionsfråga. Är du redo?”

”nnn...”

”Snart har du gått igenom hela alfabetet. Okej, nu kör vi.”

Emil lyckades äntligen placera rösten och ansiktet. Karl, en något äldre person från hans grupp och den enda som inte försökte diciplinera honom. Karl la sin arm om Emils rygg och la Emils arm över sina axlar.

”Du får gärna hjälpa till.”

Emil förstod vad Karl planerade. Han var inte redo, han kunde fortfarande inte riktigt känna sina lemmar.

”aaa...”

Karls arm tryckte mot honom, drog och han försökte hjälpa till.

”AAAAH!”

Han var uppe, men hans ben brann, hela hans kropp brann. Han grep tag i Karl, tryckte ansiktet mot Karls bröstkorg och bet sig i läppen. Det gjorde så ont. Karl klappade honom på ryggen.

”Det är bara blodet som kommer tillbaka, det går över snart. Men vi måste röra oss innan du blir nerkyld igen. Kom igen nu.”

Emil skakade på huvudet, men Karl puttade bort honom. Emil svajade, hans knän vek sig och Karl tog tag i honom igen. Karl tvingade honom att gå, drog honom framåt. För varje steg kändes det som tusentals nålar stacks i Emils ben, men de kom långsamt närmare barrackerna. Allt eftersom blodet och känslan återvände till Emils ben ökade han takten. Karl släppte taget om honom när de kom fram. Emil lutade sig mot väggen. Hans ögon var tunga, han kände hur han gled ner mot marken.

”Du får sova när vi fått på dig kläder och fått i dig soppa. Kom igen...”

Karl sparkade till dörren och den låstes upp med ett klick. Emil tvingade ögonen att öppnas igen. Karl räckte honom en hand, hjälpte honom upp på fötter igen. De gick in i lägenheten. Karl hängde av dem ytterkläderna innan han ledde Emil in.

”Du kan ta sängen, jag har inget emot att sova på soffan.”

Emil sjönk ner i soffan medan Karl rotade i byrån. En tröja och ett par byxor landade i Emils knä.

”Du får klä dig själv.”

Karl gick över till spisen medan Emil klädde på sig. Han lutade sig bakåt, såg mot handlederna. Huden hade skavts bort av repen när han drog och de blödde. Han gissade att det var likadant vid fötterna. Han slöt ögonen. Hans huvud dunkade och hela hans kropp skakade.

”Hur mår du?”

Karl ställde en skål soppa på bordet och la en hand mot Emils panna. Så skrattade han.

”Det går nog bättre när du blivit varm igen.

”mm...”

”Försök äta lite, det kommer hjälpa.”

Emil nickade, sträckte sig efter skålen, men hans händer skakade och han var tvungen att trycka dem mot varandra för att få det att sluta. Karl skakade på huvudet, tog soppskålen och höll den mot Emils mun. Emil drack, skakningarna avtog en aning.

”Jag har inte plåster som är stora nog”, sa Karl när hans blick föll på Emils sår, ”men jag ska se vad jag kan hitta.”

Emil nickade och lutade sig tillbaka medan Karl ställde skålen i disken och letade efter första hjälpen-kitet. Emil försökte hålla sig vaken, men den värsta smärtan var borta och det gjorde det svårare. Karl återvände med en låda och ett lakan.

”Jag hade inget bättre”, sa han och tog fram en liten flaska. ”Det kommer svida lite, men du har upplevt värre.”

Det hade han, men svedan drog honom tillbaka till den vakna världen. Han drog sig inte undan utan lät Karl arbeta. När såren var rengjorda rev Karl sönder lakanet och band tygbitarna över såren. Han skakade liv i Emil och drog upp honom på fötter.

”Du kan sova i sängen, kom nu.”

”Mmm...”

Emil lät Karl leda honom till sovrummet. Han föll ner på sängen, orkade inte ens dra täcket över sig. Karl bäddade ner honom men han sov redan. Han var i säkerhet.


End file.
